Kyungsoo dan Mama Park
by park28sooyah
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui jika Eomma dari kekasihnya datang untuk menonton filmnya dan memberikan sebuket bunga yang indah untuknya. THIS IS CHANSOO. CHANYEOL X KYUNGSOO . BOYS LOVE. DRABBLE.


**Kyungsoo dan Mama Park**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui jika Eomma dari kekasihnya datang untuk menonton filmnya dan memberikan sebuket bunga yang indah untuknya.**

 **THIS IS CHANSOO. CHANYEOL X KYUNGSOO.**

 **CHANYEOL! SEME. KYUNGSOO! UKE**

 **BOYSLOVE.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO. DON'T PLAGIAT MY FICT! DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW AND HAPPY READING~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak menyangka jika Eomma ajak datang ke acara ku malam ini. Setahu ku ia sibuk di cafe." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sumringah karena Eomma dari sang kekasih tiba-tiba datang ke acara greeting film nya dan memberikan nya sebuket bunga yang cantik.

 _"Wah benarkah? Aku kira juga Eomma sedang sibuk dengan cafenya. Tapi ia mengatakan jika ia akan pergi menonton film sendirian. Ku kira ia tidak akan menonton film mu. Karena yang aku ketahui dari Noona, Eomma sangat penasaran dengan film terbarumu itu."_

"Heum! Aku diberitahui oleh managernim jika Eomma datang untuk menonton filmku dan ia duduk diantara fans-fans kita Chan! Ia duduk di bangku terdepan sambil terus tersenyum padaku. Membuat fans menjadi heboh."

 _"Wah.. sayang sekali aku tidak ada disana. Apakah aku harus melakukan hal seperti yang Eomma lakukan?"_

"Andwae! Kau sedang sibuk dan aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Lagi pula, kedatangan Eomma saja sudah membuat fans teriak-teriak dan tak lupa mengabadikan moment kami. Apalagi jika kau yang hadir, mungkin beberapa dari fans kita akan pingsan atau mungkin fans-fans kita akan mengetahui jika kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu, terlihat dari pipinya yang merona.

 _"Heummm... arra, lagi pula tanpa aku datang ke acaramu dan memberikan bunga seperti Eomma semua fans juga sudah tahu jika kau, Do Kyungsoo adalah milik Park Chanyeol. Dan akan selalu begitu. Mungkin seru juga jika aku memberikan pengumuman jika kau memanglah kekasihku."_

"Yak bodoh! Jangan lakukan hal itu jika kau ingin mati ditanganku! Tak puas ya kau memporak-porandakan hati fans-fans kita yang mendengar jika kau sangat ingin melakukan sub-unit denganku? Dan moment-moment yang telah kita berikan kepada mereka dua hari kemarin? Dan saat kita ke night market? Untung aja tidak ada orang yang tahu jika kau saat itu..." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengentikan ucapan nya karena ia malu akan terusan dari pembicaraan tersebut.

 _"Saat itu apa heum? Saat itu aku membawamu kepojok gang yang gelap dan sepi lalu aku mencium mu sampai kaki mu lemas seperti tak bertulang? Saat aku memberikan kissmark di tulang selangkamu dan kau mendesah kan namaku ingin meminta lebih namun-"_

"Yak! Mesum! Jangan membahas hal itu lagi! Itu sangat memalukan!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

 _"Ah baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas nya lagi. Oh ya! Apakah acaramu sudah selesai?"_

"Heum, acaraku baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Apakah kau akan menjemputku?"

 _"Ya, aku akan menjemput kekasihku dengan mobil terbaruku. Aku ingin mengajakmu mengelilingi Kota Seoul, bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah, jemput aku kalau begitu. Aku ingin melihat mobil baru kekasihku yang tampan ini. Jangan lama-lama tubuhku sangat lelah sekali, aku ingin berendam air garam di apartement."

 _"Siap laksanakan cintaku! Aku akan datang dalam dua puluh menit lagi, kau tunggu ne! Ku tutup teleponnya. Bye Kyungsoo-yqh. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Dasar Park bodoh, hati-hati dijalan! Jangan mengebut! Aku juga mencitaimu."

Dan Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat kembali hal apa yang telah Eomma dari kekasihnya lakukan padanya malam ini.

Dari menonton filmnya sampai memberikannya sebuket bunga yang cantik membuatnya bahagia karena orang terpenting di hidup kekasihnya begitu sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya.

 _"Kyungsooya, Eomma disini~~."_ Itulah yang Mama Park katakan saat Kyungsoo melakukan salam pembuka.

Kyungsoo pun masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah fans yang tak menduga jika Eomma dari salah satu sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya ini berada dalam satu studio dengan mereka. Mereka pun terus berteriak heboh sambil mengabadikan moment mereka.

Ah! Kyungsoo ingat jika ia akan menelepon Eomma nya setelah selesai melakukan greeting kepada fansnya. Sambil menunggu kekasihnya datang, ia pun mencari kontak Eomma Park dan mulai meneleponnya.

 _"Yeoboseyo kyungsoo-yah."_

"Ne Eomma, Annyeong. Apakah eomma sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat?"

 _"Sudah Kyungsoo-yah, Eomma sudah dirumah dan sekarang Eomma sedang bersama Appa dan Yoora. Appa menitipkan salam untukmu begitu juga dengan Yoora."_

"Ahh.. Aku jadi rindu kepada kalian, sampaikan salamku juga untuk Appa dan Yoora Noona Eomma. Aku jadi ingin ke rumah.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedihnya.

 _"Jika kau ada waktu luang, sempatkanlah pulang ke rumah bersama Chanyeol. Eomma dan Appa sangat menunggu kalian. "_

"Baik Eomma, jika aku dan Chan ada waktu pasti aku akan datang kerumah."

 _"Baiklah, Eomma tunggu kedatangan kalian. Eomma ingin beristirahat dahulu, kau jangan pulang malam-malam suruh Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu arraseo?."_

"Baik Eomma, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini."

 _"Baiklah, Eomma tutup teleponnya. Selamat malam anak ku."_

"Ne, selamat malam Eomma."

Setelah telepon berakhir , Kyungsoo pun membereskan barang bawaan nya sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan membawakan sebuket bunga dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir kekasihnya.

Cup

"Apakah sudah siap untuk pulang kekasihku yang imut?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya.

"Heum, aku sudah siap. Dan terimakasih untuk bunganya Park."

Cup

Kyungsoo pun memberikan kecupan pada pipi Chanyeol sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusak rambut kekasihnya.

"Sama-sama sayang, kajja kita pulang! Kau harus cepat beristirahat."

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan pergi menuju parkiran. Setelah sampai, Kyungsoo pun kaget dengan mobil baru kekasihnya ini.

"Woahh mobil barumu keren sekali! Ini benar-benar style mu! Oh iya, berapakah uang yang telah kau keluarkan untuk membeli mobil ini heum?"

"Tentu saja keren! Ini memang mobil incaranku dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Heum.. dan untuk harganya mungkin sekitar, ya... 220 USD ?"

"Astaga Park! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Harga mobil ini terlalu mahal! Katanya kau ingin menabung untuk pergi liburan bersamaku?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang marah akan tindakan kekasihnya yang membeli mobil dengan harga mahal.

"Hey sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengajak Kyungsoo untuk naik ke kursi penumpang dan diikuti ia yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Aku masih memiliki banyak uang asal kau tahu, dan untuk pergi liburan bersamamu aku tidak memakai uang tersebut." Chanyeol memakaikan safety belt pada tubuh kekasih nya tak lupa juga pada dirinya dan ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Heummm baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

"Terimakasih sayang, kau memang yang terbaik." Chanyeol pun mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyenderkan badannya pada bahu kekasihnya.

"Oke sekarang, kita keliling Kota Seoul lalu kembali ke apartement oke?"

"Heummm!"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli nanti?"

"Ku rasa aku ingin makan jjajangmyun di kedai biasa. Perutku lapar sekaliii."

"Baiklah, ayo kita membeli jjajangmyun dan kembali ke apartement."

Dan merekapun membelah Kota Seoul di malam hari dengan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

 **END**

 **Heloooo! Aku balik lagi dengan drabble chansoo! Ini diambil dari momen mama park yang tiba-tiba datang ke greeting film nya Kyungsoo. Yaa ampun sumpah aku ga nyangka bangetttt!!!! Dari kemarin gak ada habisnya momen chansoo ini. Sampai didatangi oleh mama park tuh rasanya... restu sudah ditangan sekali! Chansoo shiper gimana kabarnya? Sehat semua kan! Hahahahaa pokoknya selamat bersenang -senang. Maaf untuk yg kurang puas dan maaf untuk typonya. Jangan lupa untuk review ya! Love you all!**


End file.
